


[带卡] 长 留

by daisukijin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisukijin/pseuds/daisukijin
Summary: *电流play灵感来自漩涡老师和糖老师讨论的电击堍堍梗，特此注明！
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/ Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	[带卡] 长 留

天已经黑透了，吃过晚饭也散过步的宇智波带土已经开始无所事事，只好跑去骚扰同居人旗木卡卡西。  
卡卡西懒懒散散地瘫坐在客厅的沙发上看小说，两条长腿略微交叠架在茶几上，一派休闲惬意的模样。带土看了就来气，忍不住扑过去卧倒在卡卡西的双腿上，像是一只悬挂在横栏上躺尸的野猫。带土在家里向来穿得比较随便，卡卡西的膝盖隔着单薄的衣物顶到他的肚子，还有点硌人。  
带土便嚷嚷着抱怨起来：“就说了让你平常多吃点饭，怎么一点肉都不长啊！”  
卡卡西的脸被手中的《亲热动力》完全遮挡住，看不到表情，只是从书后传来的声音依然透露出了几分无语：“我觉得还好啊……”  
“你觉得有什么用！”带土恨铁不成钢地说，一边伸手从卡卡西的裤管往里探去，沿着小腿的弧度一路往上，“摸起来又瘦又柴，完全就没几两肉嘛！好像我虐待了你一般，明明我每次都有提醒你好好吃饭！”  
“……等等，你别一直摸啊。”卡卡西这下坐不住了，书也掉到了一旁，他弯腰往前倾身试图阻止带土乱来的魔爪，但因为对方本体还挂在他的腿上，让他有些无所适从。  
“又不是没摸过，干嘛这么小气啊。”带土撇撇嘴，末了又装出一副严肃认真的样子，手脚并用地从卡卡西腿上爬起来，然后一把按住对方的肩膀，将人牢牢摁回沙发上。  
“我决定了，我要好好检查一番！”带土大声宣布道。  
“……什么？”卡卡西的眉毛弯成了八字形，声线里的无奈意味比刚才又深了一层，“别玩啦，我的书还没看完呢……”  
“是看书重要还是我重要！”  
“呃……”  
“？！你竟然还迟疑起来，我看你是想造反了——”  
带土说完便凑近卡卡西的脸去咬对方的鼻子，稍微使劲就在卡卡西的鼻梁上留下一道牙印。他还不甚满意，伸手一把扯下卡卡西的面罩，粗糙的拇指指腹拂过底下柔软的唇瓣，然后沉声道：“把舌头伸出来。”  
因为姿势的缘故，卡卡西略微抬头望着带土，他在带土的逼视下目光闪烁了几秒，最后还是温顺地张口探出一截粉红的舌。  
带土也不客气，直接“啊呜”一口咬住卡卡西的舌尖，犬齿用力一碾，很快便尝到了铁锈的味道。卡卡西似是吃痛了，舌头颤抖了一下，却还勉强着维持原状，不缩回口中躲避。带土咬了这么狠的一口，倒是差不多消气了，见卡卡西的舌上溢出了血珠，他也跟着伸舌凑过去舔掉那点红色。  
“下次还敢不敢了？”带土恶声恶气地说，“现在是看书重要，还是我重要？”  
“一直都是你更重要呀……”  
因为舌头被咬了，导致卡卡西说话时还有点含糊，但带土还是听清楚了内容。  
“好吧，这次就先放过你。”带土哼唧一声，继续刚才未完成之事，双手抓着卡卡西黑色长袖上衣的衣角，趁对方没留意猛地往上一掀，干脆利索地剥掉了碍事的衣物。  
“——带土？！”  
卡卡西吓了一跳，不知道同居人要干什么，他的反应完全在带土的预料之中，但他竟然还穿了一件高领背心打底，这倒是在带土的意料之外。  
“笨卡卡西你是莴笋吗！一层又一层的，穿这么多干嘛啊！有没有考虑过帮你脱衣服的人的心情！”带土脸上露出一丝混合了震惊和恼火的神情，杏眼圆睁，好似卡卡西做了什么极恶不赦的坏事一般。  
“可是我……本来也不需要让别人帮我脱衣服？”卡卡西小心翼翼地试探道，“你到底是想做什么啊，带土？”  
“我之前不是说了吗，我要检查你有没有好好长肉！”带土像剥洋葱一般，蛮横地再次脱掉卡卡西最后的高领背心，露出藏在衣物底下的精瘦上身。  
大约是不常被日晒的关系，卡卡西的肤色在灯光的照耀下显得十分白皙，却不是那种病态的苍白，只是很晃眼，好似初冬时节落下人间的一捧新雪，又好似制作精良的一叠绵纸。  
带土仔细巡视了一番，再次确认卡卡西身上并没有任何赘肉。这是一具十分漂亮的男性躯体，没有多余的伤痕，看不见的力量悉数隐藏在周身恰到好处的肌肉之中，皮肤摸起来却仍是柔软温暖。像流动的河水，线条优美，表面看似平缓安静、波澜不惊，内里却时时蕴含着足以杀死一切生命的可能。  
“你是真的没怎么长肉……”带土摸到了卡卡西的腹部，带着薄茧的指腹缓慢磨蹭到腹肌的纹路，这动作让被抚摸者颤抖了一下，带土便迅速收回了左手。  
被脱掉衣物后，卡卡西就一直侧过脸避开带土的目光，半垂着双眼看着远处不知道什么地方，只是不看向带土。换做是别人，定会以为这是一种无声的抗拒，但带土不会这么想。卡卡西甚少会有真正拒绝带土的时候，通常都会放任带土的胡作非为，好像不论带土对他做什么，他都会无条件全盘接受。  
“……卡卡西，你是在害羞吗？”话是这么说，带土反倒是先脸皮发热起来了。他跟卡卡西距离很近，双手撑在卡卡西身侧，几乎像是将对方整个人笼罩在自己的阴影中。他凑近卡卡西耳边，不自觉压低了声线，半是抱怨半是不爽地说：“为什么你不愿意对上我的眼睛啊？”  
“……”卡卡西依旧沉默不语，闻言只是耳朵跟着抖了抖，然后肉眼可见地开始渐渐泛红，这让带土有种自己正在欺负对方的错觉。可是明明是笨卡卡西先不理人的！带土在心里恨恨地狂捶地板——是卡卡西在欺负人才对！  
沉默，有时候也会成为一种武器，可以伤害到被如此对待的人。但对于带土和卡卡西而言，沉默有时只是一种缓冲方式。就像打开一本装有过多信息的天书，适当的沉默可以形成一道栅栏，让思绪如潮水般缓慢流淌，好让语言可以有机会被重组，而不再是变成无形的利刃，伤人不见血。  
卡卡西越是闪躲，带土便越是想要让他坦诚以对。  
于是带土抬手摸上卡卡西的脸颊，先前他制造的那道牙印还留在卡卡西高挺的鼻梁上，好像某种标记。带土捧着卡卡西的脸，凑近去亲对方的鼻子，嘴唇浅浅地贴在牙印上，如同小动物示好那般亲昵。  
“……带土……”卡卡西总算无法继续装稻草人了，他一边呼唤带土的名字，一边伸手挡住带土逼近的胸膛，“别亲了……”  
“为什么？”带土见卡卡西终于转过目光看向自己，更觉得这个策划有效，才不乐意就此罢手呢！他的嘴唇擦过卡卡西的鼻翼，沿着左眼那道明显的陈年疤痕一寸寸往上游弋，快活得好似入水的鱼。  
带土的轻吻落在卡卡西闭合的眼皮上，如花绽放，被遮挡了的写轮眼在眼皮之下微颤，如同跃动的心跳，又被他悉数偷走。嘴唇继续朝上攀爬，路过卡卡西皱起的眉梢，最后在对方光洁的额头停下，留下一个祝福般的印记。  
“你讨厌被我亲吗？”带土又问道，也跟着皱起眉来，露出一副受了极大委屈的模样。他捉起卡卡西的手，报复一般张嘴轻咬起对方的指尖，磨牙似的：“你讨厌我了吗？”  
“不是那样的……”卡卡西脸红了，但他还是努力保持着镇定，试图跟带土讲道理，“是因为被你亲很舒服……我很难控制住自己不亲回去。”  
带土便有些莫名其妙地瞪他：“为什么要控制？你想亲就随时随地可以亲我啊！”  
“真的可以吗？”卡卡西歪了歪头，好像生怕带土会反悔一般，再三询问道，“随便亲你的话，你不会生气吗？”  
“不会啊？！”带土简直快抓狂了，他凶神恶煞地对准卡卡西的嘴巴啃了一口，“我亲你的时候，难道你会生气吗？你不会的话，那我当然也不会对你生气啦！笨卡卡西！”  
带土还想继续说教两句，却被卡卡西忽然凑近的动作打断了，接着右脸便好似被什么东西飞快地蹭了一下，如同蝴蝶轻盈落在花蕊上。  
“……”带土愣了愣，目瞪口呆地看着眼前的银发男人，“完了？”  
“……这就够了。”卡卡西的脸好像比刚才更红了。  
带土觉得，卡卡西真的像是某种蚌壳生物，好不容易撬开厚重的硬壳，稍微触碰到藏在最里层的软肉，眨眼又会被合拢的门扉夹到手。  
“你……你平常看那么多小黄书，难道都是在神游天外吗？！”带土又气又恼，一时也不晓得自己是在生什么气，只是觉得不满。仿佛他的身体里长出了一只河豚，鼓起刺在胡冲乱撞，搅得他五脏六腑都在隐隐作痛。  
他问卡卡西：“你就不想亲别的地方？”  
“下次再说吧……”  
卡卡西看起来又想缩进蚌壳里了，带土可不会乖乖让他如愿。  
带土迅速将自己挤进卡卡西腿间，双臂绕过对方的腰身锁在背后，完完整整地将银发男人束缚在自己怀中。让对方动弹不得，无从躲避，也无处可逃。  
“可是我想你现在就亲我。”带土沉声请求道，捎着一丝不容抗拒的意味，听起来却有点儿像是在撒娇。  
卡卡西没辙了，他力气没有带土大，不认真起来就很难挣脱掉这个拥抱，于是只好放软了声音，以示安抚：“……你想让我亲哪里呢。”  
“哪里都可以吗？”带土明知故问，却非得要得一句应允。他的眼睛又圆又亮，没有浮现出写轮眼的纹路时，便黝黑得如同无底深渊。  
“……啊啊，只要你想，哪里都可以。”  
卡卡西被那深渊吸引，于是情不自禁地凑近去吻那只眼睛。有藤蔓自深渊底下延伸而出，在空气里舒展枝条，蛇形般缠绕在卡卡西身上，像横梁垂下的绳索，恰到好处地套入他脖颈。  
“——那么，接下来就亲这里吧。”带土轻快地说着，张口探出自己的舌头，示意卡卡西行动。  
卡卡西从善如流地含住带土的舌，两人旋即交换了一个深吻。  
带土出门散步的时候吃了根棒棒糖，于是现在卡卡西尝到了一点遗留的薄荷味道，有点像牙膏。带土总是喜欢吃各种各样的糖果，偏甜的最好，其次就是这种带着点薄荷基调的款式，卡卡西有好奇过原因，带土总是支支吾吾扯开话题，卡卡西就不再问了。还是后来机缘巧合，卡卡西才知道带土曾跟别人说漏嘴，其实一直觉得薄荷味的东西有些像他。  
一个黏糊糊的吻很快就结束了。带土气喘吁吁，反应倒是比卡卡西还夸张，脸色宛若刚从蒸笼里钳出的熟蟹，赤红滚烫。  
“你你你你你这都是跟谁学来的——”带土好不容易平复了呼吸，又开始恶人先告状，他用刻意放大的音量来掩饰害羞，试图让自己的指责更冠冕堂皇，“老实交代！坦白从宽抗拒从严！”  
“现在你知道我平常看书时，是不是在神游天外了。”卡卡西开了个小小的玩笑，他伸手摸摸带土发热的侧脸，修长指节紧贴着带土的皮肤，那热度便好似慢慢渗进了他掌中，与他的血液融为一体。  
“卡卡西……”带土被卡卡西躲开目光的时候，会觉得生气，可是现在卡卡西堂堂正正盯着自己看的时候，他又忽然有些局促起来。  
卡卡西的眼神很安静，不会轻易打扰人，但他专注地凝视着带土的时候，就好像是在遥望月亮。那目光如有实质，液态水银一般流淌着，流向站在深渊尽头的带土脚下，温柔地将他环绕。  
“……卡卡西……”  
带土被银发男人看得浑身发热，手心冒汗，于是只能窘迫地低声呼唤对方的名字，好似这个名字说出口便是某种古老的咒语，带着拯救万物的力量，足以制止他在这片温柔的海洋中窒息。  
带土喜欢被卡卡西注视，那会让他觉得自己仿佛一颗被镶嵌在贝肉里的珍珠，很安全，也很舒适；带土又有些害怕被卡卡西所注视，他怕自己会习惯这种不着痕迹的温柔，然后在未来某日失去这份暖意的时候，也好似同时被挖出了心脏。  
那怎么能允许呢？带土有些浑浑噩噩地想着，一旦生出有可能会失去眼前这个人的念头，他便觉得胸口里好像空荡荡一片，骨头构筑的牢笼随时都会崩塌。  
“——带土？”卡卡西担忧的声音将带土自黑暗中捞出，他看着带土，目光依旧柔软，“你还好吗？”  
带土这才反应过来，发现自己不知不觉竟露出了写轮眼，好像一个上错发条的机器人，都不晓得自己会在何时开始故障。  
“……卡卡西，我们来做吧。”然后他说。

所谓饱暖思淫欲……带土虽非那种只靠下半身思考的低俗动物，但反正他现在很闲，卡卡西也很闲，两个无聊的闲人挤在一张孤舟般的狭窄沙发上，不发生点什么就好似有些辜负这良夜。  
卡卡西早已被带土剥光了上身，听见带土的话后没什么反应，只是伸手替对方脱掉那件单薄的短袖上衣。他们在这之前最多只是偶尔帮忙互相照顾一下彼此的小兄弟，大多数时候都只是在普通地亲吻。通常是由带土发起的，因为卡卡西是那种你不强行运转他就不会越雷池一步的木头人，好像总有什么需要顾虑，好像带土随时就会转身抛下他远去。  
带土不喜欢看到卡卡西难过，也不喜欢看到卡卡西不开心，更不喜欢看到卡卡西露出决定放弃什么的神情，所以他总是要率先一步牵引出卡卡西的情绪，让卡卡西无暇沉溺在种种繁冗纷扰之中，暂时忘却掉快乐以外的东西。带土知道卡卡西跟自己待在一起的时候，通常是比较精神愉悦，比较容易放松的。他也需要这个。  
带土往前倾身去寻卡卡西的嘴唇，双手绕在对方背后组成的锁扣随之松开，一只手摸索着在卡卡西的蝴蝶骨处徘徊，另一只手则沿着卡卡西的腰线原路返回，尔后下沉，缓缓握住已经有些勃起的分身。  
没戴手套的手指套弄着卡卡西敏感的性器，指腹的薄茧磨蹭过茎身表皮，引起性器主人一阵控制不住的颤栗。卡卡西不常因为情事呻吟出声，带土便总要激他，伸出舌头不断舔弄他的耳朵，把耳垂那点软肉衔在齿间软磨硬泡。很快卡卡西就会忍不住低声喘息起来。  
带土将自己微勃的性器跟卡卡西的贴在一起，一只手照顾不过来，他便示意卡卡西帮忙一同处理。卡卡西肤色本就偏白，连私密处也好似缺少了色素，比带土的至少要浅一个色号，现下跟带土的分身贴在一起抚弄，色差明显，看上去倒显得有点儿视觉冲击。  
“……带土，你知道接下来要怎么做吗？”卡卡西在喘息的间隙中低声询问道，尾音发颤，转眼就飘散在空气里。  
“我知道啊！”带土不满地去咬卡卡西的喉结，泄愤一般在对方的要害处留下一圈圈牙印，“我也有看过你那堆小黄书的好不好！不准当我是笨蛋！”  
虽然男女人体构造有所区别，但是带土倒不是很担心自己会走错路，他向来很懂得举一反三，不就是换一个洞穴容身吗，他又不是傻子！  
卡卡西轻笑了一下，低头亲亲带土的右脸，软声道歉：“对不起啊……你就别生气了，好吗？”  
“哼哼哼！”带土心里火气已经下去一半了，面上却仍是假装十分恼怒的样子，他松开了原本套弄着两人性器的左手，转而往上径自塞进卡卡西嘴里，沾着一丝透明体液的手指得寸进尺地搅弄起对方的口腔。  
“要好好把手指舔湿哦。”带土扯开嘴角露出一个略显恶劣的笑容，一边还示意卡卡西手上的动作别停下。  
带土的手指在卡卡西口中弯曲，勾住后者的柔软舌身，指尖往里深入按压，仿佛下一秒就要探进喉咙。卡卡西下意识便做出吞咽反射，喉结滑动了一下，唾液从无法闭合的嘴角溢出些许，如同汗水，缓慢滑落下巴。  
为了方便接下来的动作，带土将还在含着他手指的卡卡西推倒在沙发上，自己也重新挤进对方腿间。因为体位变换，卡卡西一时手滑，没握住两人的分身，带土勃起的性器抵到卡卡西的腹肌，顶端被挤压，马眼迅速流出更多的透明腺液。带土倒吸了一口气，猛地抽出自己被舔得足够湿漉漉的手指，俯身向卡卡西索吻。  
卡卡西就这么任由带土侵略自己的口腔，唇舌相缠，津液交换。带土的手指紧接着钻进卡卡西体内，在狭仄的甬道内弯曲伸展，缓慢地扩张。卡卡西就像是把自己完全打开了，随带土予取予求，只要他还拥有，只要带土需要，他便毫无保留。  
不知怎的，看着眼前这般乖巧的卡卡西，带土脑海里浮现出了一些以身饲虎的殉道者意象。他不太喜欢这种感觉，仿佛卡卡西是某种可以随时被献祭的东西，他怎么可能会允许呢？  
“你可以再凶一点的……卡卡西。”带土贴着卡卡西的唇瓣含糊地说，如同某种呓语，眼底的红色仍未褪去，“对我也可以更坏脾气一些……”  
带土不由得想起埋藏在记忆深处的那个小小的银发天才，小刺猬似的，总是让年幼时的自己手足无措。  
“可是……”卡卡西露出有些困扰的神情，犹豫了片刻方才叹息道，“你是带土啊……”

坚硬的蚌壳终于张开，柔软的贝肉赤裸裸地呈现在带土面前，束手无策，任人宰割。  
带土却只觉得眼眶在不住地发烫，蓄在他眼中的湖泊随之决堤，咸涩的泪水涌出来，滴落在卡卡西脸上，触感仍是温热的。带土沉默地看着眼前开始神色慌张起来的卡卡西，心想：这个人是真的很喜欢我。  
甚至比我本人还要爱我。  
“带土……你是有哪里在痛吗？”卡卡西仰头想要吻掉带土的眼泪，却被后者摇摇头制止。  
“别在意，你知道我们宇智波……眼睛总是特别敏感，一点风吹草动都容易引起连锁反应。”带土大言不惭地说，完全不介意用家族的旗号给自己的多愁善感背锅。虽然他确实是有地方在隐隐作痛，但那大可不必让卡卡西知晓。  
带土的左手还在卡卡西的身体里游走，原本撑在对方颈侧的右手辗转着攀上喉咙，拇指抚过喉结上被自己咬出的零星痕迹，深深浅浅的牙印是无数细小的伤口，代替他暂时于此停留。  
“我好像总是在给你造成伤害。”带土低哑的嗓音慢慢沉入泥沼，他的眼角依旧通红，却不再流泪。他看着卡卡西的左眼，那里被种入了属于他的一部分，日夜汲取着卡卡西的养分，就好像是一场漫长的凌迟。猩红的眼球如同另一颗跳动的心脏，是他留在卡卡西身上的又一道伤口。  
“……你应该讨厌我。”带土迟疑着说。  
卡卡西只是伸手缓缓覆在带土的手背上，一边温柔地问他：“如果我讨厌你了，你会怎么样呢？”  
“我会……”一想到那个可能，带土满脑子都写着抗拒，他皱紧眉头，觉得好像又有什么东西快要流出眼眶了，“……我会伤心。非常的、非常的伤心。”  
卡卡西便说：“那我永远都不会讨厌你的。”  
“……谢谢你，笨卡卡西。”带土极快地笑了一下，转瞬即逝，他抽出扩张得差不多的手指，转而扶着自己坚挺的性器抵在卡卡西身后的入口处，“就算我直接插进去，你也不会讨厌我吗？”  
“你白痴啊……呃！”卡卡西嫌弃的话语还未说尽，便被带土突然进入的动作遏止。他脸上的表情凝固了片刻，很快又迅速调整过来，慢慢闭起双眼，隐忍地开始深呼吸。  
“好紧啊……再放松点吧，卡卡西？”带土好似小动物一样伸舌去舔卡卡西的嘴角，心想只靠唾液和腺液润滑果然还是不太够用，他应该让卡卡西稍微转移一下注意力，不然一直夹这么紧他也很难受。  
“哈啊……”卡卡西仍旧闭着眼低声喘息，好似一尾缺氧的鱼，原本覆在带土手背上的左手猛地攥紧，修剪干净的指甲陷入皮肉，留下一道道月牙印。  
带土盯着被卡卡西握住的手，突然心血来潮想要来点刺激的游戏。他抓起银发男人的右手，拨开曲起的指节，摊平成手掌展开的姿势。  
“卡卡西，电我吧。”  
“……什么？”  
“你不是很会控制电流吗？”带土见卡卡西似乎有些分心了，已经可以睁开眼望着自己，便再接再厉地引诱起来，“千鸟啊，雷切啊，诸如此类的……你就随便弄出点东西，稍微电我一下怎么样？”  
“你……”卡卡西脸上神色变幻莫测，好像有点想笑，他无奈地看着带土，“你认真的？原来你有这种癖好吗……”  
“干嘛啊，我才不是受虐狂！不要这么看我！”带土没忍住挺了挺身，惊起底下人一阵细碎的呻吟。他半是懊恼半是害羞地瞪了卡卡西一眼，语气不善地接着道：“这就是那个什么……所谓的情趣play啊！懂不懂！”  
“是是是……你开心就好。”卡卡西似笑非笑地摇摇头，稍微驱动体内的查克拉，右手指尖便听话地凝聚出一窜闪烁的电流，他抬眼看向气鼓鼓的带土，“你想电哪里？”  
带土没有回答，只是拉过卡卡西的右手，握住手腕的部分，然后将带着电光火花的指尖用力摁在了自己赤裸的胸口。  
——电光瞬间消失无踪。被带土强迫按在胸膛上的掌心开始微微发抖，似是想要退开，却连最后一丝力气也随着电流一同散去。  
“……你在干什么啊……”卡卡西脸色变得有些苍白，声音也虚弱下来，好像随时都要碎掉一般，“不要这样……”  
“你不要怕啊，卡卡西……什么事都没有。”带土移开卡卡西的右手，低头亲亲对方的掌心，他的胸膛没有出现伤口，更没有流出血来。就好像来自卡卡西的电流始终对他无害，就好像卡卡西永远无法真的让他受伤。  
“虽然我这里曾经有个风穴……但是没关系了。”带土轻声安抚着卡卡西，试图用连绵的亲吻一一熨平对方的颤抖，“你已经把它修好了……所以卡卡西，你不必再为此感到痛苦了。”  
他说：“我内心的空洞已经被你填补起来了……当你选择留在我身边哪里都不去的时候，当你弯起眉眼对我笑的时候，当你全心全意爱我的时候……当我发现自己也同样爱着你的时候。”  
卡卡西在带土的目光中渐渐平静下来，肌肉也愈发放松，他的右手又被带土牵引着按在了熟悉的位置，胸膛底下隐隐有心跳在鼓动，沉着笃定，如同某种信标，永远在守候，永远为他指点迷津。  
“……真的没关系吗？”卡卡西皱着眉，想到带土刚才的话，又勉强转化成一个轻柔的苦笑。  
“没关系，我就喜欢这样。”带土俯身吻去卡卡西眉间未散的郁结，语气轻快地道，“我喜欢你的电流经过我身体的感觉……就好像属于你的一部分终于与我同化，留在那里，消融在我的四肢百骸。”  
带土的喜爱是一种盛大的诅咒，卡卡西被浸泡其中，如同被琥珀包裹的松子，虽死犹生。这让他无论过去多少年，骨头罅隙里依然存活着少时鲜明的影子。他是被爱凝固了的标本，边缘被岁月打磨出细腻的包浆，一颗心却依然炽热滚烫。  
终有一日卡卡西的身躯会消弭于这个尘世，存在的痕迹亦会随风散去，而带土留在他灵魂上的那些烙印，却永不褪色。  
卡卡西便不再犹豫了。他的手掌仍贴在带土的胸口，在对方带笑的眼神注视下，指尖再度凝聚起一小簇闪烁着的电光，发出一阵轻微的声响。他努力控制着指尖传递出去的电流，维持在不至于伤人的程度，只是缓慢地渡入带土的血肉之中，没有丝毫浪费。  
好像穷途末路的旅人终于找到了绿洲，好像跋涉万里的倦鸟终于得以回巢，卡卡西手中的电流化作一根根红线，牵引着将带土扯向人间。从此野兽再度拥有了栖息地，他亦有了归宿。  
带土就这么一边感受着卡卡西的电流，一边在卡卡西体内横冲直撞。偶尔戳刺到敏感的地方，卡卡西的电流便会失控，烫焦他的小部分皮肤，然后再手忙脚乱地用医疗忍术替他疗伤。折腾到后来，卡卡西就连凝聚电流都顾不上了。  
如黄油遇见了热锅，如积雪遇见了暖春，如淋雨的蝴蝶落入了温泉，卡卡西浑身湿透，颤栗不休，随着带土每一次动作深陷在欲海里浮浮沉沉。带土覆在卡卡西身上，双手环住对方的脊背，将银发男人牢牢拥抱在自己怀中，好像就连死亡都无法令他们分开。带土停留在卡卡西体内的每一瞬，时间都似乎被无限拉长，定格，凝固成茧。  
宇智波带土与诅咒同等剧烈的爱意正如封冻在冰川底下的自燃行星，终年不熄，自深渊涌来的热度足以烧沸海水。于是旗木卡卡西被这不灭的洪流吞没，长久地溶解同化，近乎永生。

完


End file.
